


Shall We Dance?

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: HInata goes with Tsukishima up to Tokyo to visit some members of Nekoma. While Tsukishima and Kuroo are out and about, Hinata stays behind to hang out with Kenma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KenHina #37 "Wanna dance?"

The sounds from Kenma’s game were interspersed with Hinata’s squawks of amazement in the small apartment. Hinata had tagged along with Tsukishima to Tokyo that weekend. Yamaguchi had let it slip that Tsukishima would be visiting Kuroo and some of the other Tokyo-based volleyball players and Hinata jumped at the chance to come along. It had been too long since the summer training camp! He missed everyone so much! Which was how he found himself watching recorded videos of Nekoma during the Spring Inter high Tokyo Qualifiers on the floor of Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment.

“Kenma!” Hinata squealed, “This was so good! I didn’t even see it coming!”

“Hn,” Kenma mumbled, PSP tilting in his hand as his eyes squinted.

“A from the back attack?!”

“I told him not to.”

“It worked!” Hinata threw his arms up into the air. He crawled the small way to Kenma who was swallowed by a beanbag. Kenma’s eyes darted upwards for just a second before returning to the game screen. The video ended and the television changed back to the regular channels. Some comedians were interviewing an up and coming pop group.

Hinata flopped down on the beanbag next to Kenma. The other boy bounced slightly with the new weight.

“I’m so excited for the Spring Tournament,” Hinata beamed, his eyes sparkling.

“Mm,” Kenma gave a small nod, thumbs mashing furiously.

Hinata’s grin didn’t falter as he rested his head on Kenma’s back. The rise and fall of his even breaths made Hinata feel calm. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. In the background the television droned on with Kenma’s game blending into the sound.

“Thank you very much!” Chirped the interviewer. She clapped her hands once, “Now we get to see a special performance from our guests! Please give them your attention!”

A smattering of applause followed before silence fell. Opening chords drown out the victory chimes of Kenma’s handheld.

“Oh!” Hinata’s attention piqued. He sat up quickly, reading the song’s information on the screen.

“I know this song!” He jumped up, Kenma’s body sinking back into the beanbag. Hinata hopped excitedly in front of him.

“Wanna dance?”

“Huh?” Kenma blinked at him, “Shouyou I don’t—“

“C’mon! Dance!” Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand, knocking the game from him.

“Wa—“

Hinata’s laughs were louder than Kenma’s protests. They danced wildly, arms swinging around like crazy. Hinata bumped his hips against Kenma. They twirled until Kenma was blinking away his dizziness. They danced even after the song had ended and it was some other tune. Once they had done a silly version of the tango, ballroom dance, and even a variation on a folk dance, they collapsed into the beanbag.

Still Hinata found himself giggling and even Kenma was smiling softly. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were alight with amusement.

“Why didn’t you go to karaoke with everyone?” Kenma asked, eyes sliding over to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Kenma with a bright smile, “Because I wanted to stay with you!”

“Oh,” Kenma blinked, but his smile remained. Hinata laughed again and turned in to catch Kenma in a tight hug. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Kenma’s neck, smiling against his skin. Kenma allowed himself to rest his head on the top of Hinata’s head, ruffled his hair gently.


End file.
